


I Give My Heart to You! ...Well Maybe Not MY Heart

by ImpureElegance (Nerdy_Girl)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, y'know normal warnings when it comes to henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/ImpureElegance
Summary: In which an accident on the battlefield sends Henry over the edge, and then he later on gives Ricken a heart attack





	

Their latest battle had been a particularly fierce one. Enemy numbers were doubled compared to theirs. While they emerged victorious, blood was still shed on their side.

On this day Henry was feeling better than he usually did. For the past couple battles the dark mage was extra useful on the battlefield, killing the most enemies out of his comrades. He recently invested in a new tome and was putting it to wonderful use. He was paired up with Ricken for this particular battle, and while the shorter male could hold his own, he was still in need of some more training before he could safely be able to fight on his own.

During the battle a Pegasus knight he didn’t get the chance to take out had nearly taken his partner’s life. Henry was unable to pull Ricken away before he was lanced, immediately falling to the ground. He cast a wind spell before hurrying to Ricken’s aid.

“Ricken, RICKEN! Hang in there, please,” he spoke frantically to the latter as he slowly began to lose consciousness. “Lissa! Hurry, Ricken needs help!”

The tomboyish princess dashed over to the duo and immediately started healing him on the spot, with Maribelle following close behind to hoist him onto her horse and take him to a safer place.

Henry looked different in these moments. His usually cool and cheery demeanor was gone. His squinted eyes were wide open and wild looking, pale gray irises framed by tears. When had he began to cry? He wasn’t even aware of the tears until his vision became blurred. 

Behind him he could hear the Pegasus knight getting back up. He clenched his shaking fists. When had he started to shake? The tome in his hand was pressed harder into his chest. 

“Oh, you’re still alive? Looks like we’ve gotta fix that,” he spoke calmly. His face split into a huge grin. He chuckled at first, before it quickly grew into a laugh that sounded sinister, even for the dark mage.

Henry blacked out. Anything he did from then on was a blur. He finished off the Pegasus knight that hurt Ricken, then any other enemy within his target range. One by one they dropped like flies in his wake, all the while he laughed manically.

Before long the battle was over and the Plegian was covered in blood. As he back tracked to his original position on the field he passed by Gaius.

“Hey Jun- Crivens, Henry! You’re covered in blood!”

The white haired mage stopped to look down and saw that he was, indeed, covered in blood. And lots of it. He reached into a rivulet that was slowly making its way down his neck. “Mmmm, it’s not mine either! Guess I got a little carried away, nya ha ha!”

The redhead continued staring at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He knew Henry had an insatiable lust for blood, but he’d never seen him act as brutally on the battlefield as he did today.

“Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Did I just so happen to sprout another limb? Ooh, tell me if I did!”

Henry then commenced to checking if he did, grumbling in disappointment when he saw that he did not. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have something I need to retrieve.”

As he walked away, Gaius stared after him before shaking his head. “Man, that guy has serious issues…”

* * *

Back at their camp, Henry was making his way to Ricken’s tent to see Libra, Lissa, and Maribelle walk out of it in the distance.

At least he wouldn’t have to ask anyone where his best friend’s tent was.

He made his way to the tent and slowly separated the flaps to peek his head inside. “Ricken, are you up?”

The mage in question sat up as best he could, wincing at the movement.

Henry quickly dashed to his side to aid him.

“Hi, Henry. Thanks for your help,” Ricken said with a smile.

He could tell that the smile was just masking the pain. The Plegian knew better than anyone else what a fake smile looked like.

Henry reached out to smooth his red hair and cup his face as he sat down next to him. “What did they say?”

“It took couple elixirs and a lot of healing, but Libra said I should be back to normal in a couple days.”

The dark mage sighed in relief. He removed his hand from Ricken’s cheek and intertwined their fingers. “I’m so happy that you’re okay,” he said. Henry smiled wide. When did his usual expression leave his face? “I thought I lost you for a second. I… I don’t know what I’d do if you were to-“

“I know, Henry,” Ricken consoled. He moved his hand from Henry’s grip and placed it on his cheek.

“But that Pegasus knight paid. Ooh, did she pay… They all did… They paid in blood. And death! Nya ha ha!”

He flinched slightly at Henry’s harsh laughs, noting how sinister he look had got when he averted his eyes. “I heard about your rampage when I woke up.”

He stopped laughing. “You did?”

“It’s all anyone can really talk about. They say you were covered in the enemies’ blood…”

“Ooh, riiiight. Well, that’s not totally unusual! Happens every battle. All that matters is that the Pegasus knight that hurt you is rotting as we speak!”

“Henry-“

“Ooh, that reminds me!”

Henry cut the red haired mage off to dig inside his pocket. “Here, I got you a gift!”

Ricken instantly froze. “That’s… a heart?!”

“Yeah, I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, so I got you the heart of that nasty Pegasus knight. I would’ve given you my own, but I kiiiiinda sorta need that for the time being, nya ha!”

Ricken started sweating nervously. “Henry I-“

“Ooh, ooh! I was working on this spell that makes it do a little trick. Check it out!”

Henry said a quick incantation as he pointed his index finger at the heart before a surge of power ejected from it. The heart began beating again, albeit very slowly. “See? Since I can’t give you my heart, I decided to give this my thing my exact heartbeat!”

The heart squirted the blood that remained in its veins onto the boys’ faces with every pump.

Henry placed the heart in Ricken’s hands and got up from his spot on the cot. “Well, I have to get going. I promised Frederick I’d train with him. I’ll be back when I’m done.”

The white haired mage exited out of the tent, leaving a distraught and stammering Ricken behind.


End file.
